The use of IP networks the services of which have been defined by IETF (Internet Engineering Task Force, which is the organization in charge of protocol engineering and the division for Internet development) is very well known, such that the specifications have evolved throughout the years only paying attention to the specific needs that each of these services solved at each time.
On the other hand, the frequently named IMS (Internet Multimedia Subsystem) network services specified by 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) which is the organization producing the technical specifications for third generation mobile systems based on GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) networks, has selected the SIP protocol which is the protocol developed by IETF for the world of Internet, therefore, 3GPP has created more complementary specifications to SIP in order to be able to access multimedia services in the mobile communications environment (cellular telephony, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth).
The mobile world has recently joined the world of Internet, therefore, many services of fixed Internet networks were not conceived to work in the new environment of the mobile world.
Currently, with the recent implementation of third generation mobile networks with wider bandwidth, the possibility of incorporating multimedia services (video conferences, multiplayer games, etc.) to mobile telephony has opened up.
Therefore, mobile terminals must incorporate an SIP signaling module in order to access the services provided by IMS. In addition to cellular devices, any other type of duly configured device with access to the IP network will also be able to access the services offered by IMS.
The current architectures of user terminals with access to IP networks incorporate an SIP signaling module which allows them to access the different services. Each application incorporated in the terminal has to access the SIP module directly and a record and access to these services has to be implemented. In this way, each similar application implements the same functionality separately. Furthermore, as each application has to interact directly with the SIP module of the terminal, it is not possible to have several applications being executed at the same time in the same device because they come into conflict. The present invention solves this problem by providing the user terminals with an enabling system which is connected with the SIP module allowing the common access to services and further allowing the combination of the execution of several applications in the same user terminal using the same resources.
In the field of IMS networks provided for the access to multimedia services in the mobile communications environment, patent document WO 2004/040777 must be mentioned, which describes improvements of the architecture proposed by 3GPP for user terminals in an IMS environment describing the signaling level, but unlike the invention, it does not describe the service application level.